There has been known a conventional image capturing device that performs arithmetic processing on the level of an imaging signal in a central part of an imaging screen and the level of the imaging signal in a peripheral part of the imaging screen, judges whether or not an image is in a state of including a light source or the like in its peripheral part, and makes a correction so that the central part of the image has an appropriate signal level by continuously controlling the gain of a gain control unit depending on the state (see Patent Reference 1, for example).